When it rains
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: "She knew it. She knew it all along. But she wanted to make herself believe that he hasn't just used her. That he, the man of her dreams, had just used her to give birth to that child she wanted to call hers. But he took the baby to live with him. He left her to live with him again... He stole him again! Why wasn't she good enough for him like Jounouchi was?"
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my new Puppyshipping fic, this one is a bit darker unlike the other previous two. Hope you guys like it all the same.

* * *

**When it rains: Prologue**

Somewhere in Egypt a young woman walked quietly through the dunes with a lost glint in her eyes. She kept on walking until she reached a cliff, being so close to the edge she almost fell down.

Suddenly it started raining. She spoke as the rain drops washed away her pain.

"Why did you go away? Wasn't I good enough?"

The woman walked closer to the edge, so close she couldn't take any step further without falling. Her green eyes were empty.

"But... isn't the rain beautiful?"

As she finished the sentence she fell. She fell into nothingness. Her rain soaked body was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**This chapter is visibly smaller, but this is just a prologue, the next chapter will be longer.**

**I'm going to upload three chapters today, with this one counting. Hope you guys like it. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I try, I swear I do, but Jounouchi kills the grammar in a way no one can reproduce, I'm sorry for failing so bad.

Anyways, I don't know how to write smut properly so count only with some moments and no actual thing because I try but I can't. -shot-

* * *

**When it rains: Chapter 1**

#In the present world

"Moneybags, I'm sick and tired of ya snobby superiority! Who d'ya think ya are?!" - a blond teen yelled in anger.

"Probably, I'm the most important person alive. There are more people who know me than the amount of people that know the Pope." - the brunet retorted with a I-know-it-all smirk.

"How's that even possible?" - the younger spat.

"See for yourself. There are studies all over the internet." - answered the taller looking snobbishly at the blond.

"I can't believe this..." - the brown eyed one had a disbelief look on his face.

"Believe in what you want, mutt." - the taller man turned his back on the other.

"Hey! I ain't done talking! I honestly want to punch you!"

"And I already told you, everyone will hate you if you do that."

"No they won't! They'll be grateful!"

When the blond was about to punch the taller in the face someone shouted louder than them and made them stop on their track.

"Hey! What are you two going on about again?" - it was a young woman with mid-orange hair mid-red hair and big green eyes; she was small, barely taller than Yuugi.

Everyone who went by would just stopped and stared at the two with a strange look on their face.

"I ain't done anything, Aoi! Moneybags' just being an asshole as always." - the blond looked to the side angrily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please. Save your stupidity for yourself, mutt." - the blue eyes one looked as cold as ever.

"Stop it!" - she said averting further comments - "Please, stop it! You two aren't kids anymore! Jounouchi don't insult my boyfriend. And Seto, don't make fun of my best friend!"

"I don't understand how you can be friends with him." - retorted Seto.

"Having a heart helps usually." - the girl answered.

Jounouchi felt guilty making those two fight again.

"I'm sorry for anything I've said. I don't want you two fighting all over again becau-"

"No! You are not apologizing! I know it was something Seto said! What was it?" - she glared at her boyfriend.

"Oh, no! She's pissed!" - Jounouchi thought feeling guilty.

"I didn't say anything wrong, just that no one would care if he died." - Seto answered smirking and looking content with himself.

"What the?! Are you stupid? Why did you say that?" - she had a shocked looked on her face.

"Because I can." - Seto turned his back on them and walked out of the school building.

Both Jounouchi and Aoi were left with mouths hanging open with that answer.

"He amazes me with every passing day..." - Aoi was dumbstruck.

"Me too..." - Jounouchi agreed.

"Anyway, brushing that aside," - she started turning away from the door and facing Jounouchi - "Wanna come for a swim?" - she asked, changing to a cheerful expression.

"Of course!" - said mimicking her - "How could I say no? When? Where?" - Jounouchi asked also enthusiastically.

"In..." - she looked dramatically at her watch - "two hours. We're going on a three days trip, you counting in." - she announced.

"Wait." - he looked suspiciously at her - "Who's coming with us?" - the boy asked.

"Seto. Who else?" - she asked like it was obvious.

"Wait a minute. How's that?! I ain't going anywhere with him!" - he retorted intensely.

"Please! I want to spend more time with you! It's been hard to do so. You both been fighting so much I can't get near you. There are also the Duel Monster tournaments. And if I talk to you it's like planting a bomb ready to explode." - she pleaded, almost crying.

Jounouchi knew those tears were fake, but oh well, she was right.

"It's true. Yuugi said that too... We've been fighting more than usual..." - he said lost in thoughts.

"So..." - she tried again - "Are ya coming or not?" - she tried a small smile too.

"Okay. I'll go." - he said finally giving in to her request.

"Oh, Katsuya! I love ya so much!" - she said playfully hugging him.

"I know you do. I love you too." - Jounouchi hugged her back - "So, what should I get to go with you?"

"Nothing, really." - she said then again like it was nothing - "I bought you some clothes and swim trunks, but I don't know if they'll fit properly. I think we'll have to go shopping then, if they don't fit." - she looked at Jounouchi with knowing eyes.

"You're really the worst." - he said laughing, but got serious - "You know I hate it when people buy me expensive stuff."

"I know, I know, but we don't have any more time." - she took a deep breath pretending to be exhausted - "Besides, I never said it was expensive clothing." - she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of school.

"Like you know any brands that aren't expensive." - he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." - she glared at him making the blond laugh.

"Still, where are we going? Is Mokuba coming with us?" - he asked looking a tad confused in between Aoi's body and her hand, for a little girl she was far too strong.

"No, he's not." - something popped out of her forehead - "He said he didn't want to spend a weekend with me and Seto arguing or doing something else. That little prick." - she frowned dangerously.

Jounouchi laughed half-heartily or maybe with no heart at all: "I know the feeling. He's the Devil himself. Still, you didn't answer me." - Jounouchi looked sideways to Aoi

"Oh, right! Sorry!" - she looked apologetically at him - "We're going to Portugal. They've good beaches and quite the handful of pools as well." - she said arching an eyebrow.

"Portugal? Kaiba wants to go to Portugal? Honest?" - now it was Jounouchi's turn to arc and eyebrow.

"Yup. I was surprised too. But Kaiba said they were one of the best destinations according to some site in the internet." - she giggled at Jounouchi's face.

"I think he meant this trip for summer." - Jounouchi didn't know whether to laugh or shove it in Seto's face.

"Why do you say that?" - Aoi asked confused.

"Well, in summer the weather it's really warm but it's not suffocating as it is around here, but in winter it pretty cold, even though it's not as much as here." - he said finally bursting into laughter.

"So that's why he told me not to pack bikinis." - she said coming to a very obvious conclusion.

"We're pretty much in the North hemisphere, the seasons are pretty much the same." - he kept on laughing.

"Wait! Did you really just sound smart?" - she looked genuinely surprised.

"That hurts. I don't like you anymore. Don't touch me." - he said playfully not quite stopping to laugh.

"Sorry, I just thought you could only be real good when it came to PE." - she was still trying to understand when did he get so good when it came to geography.

"Meanie!" - he shouted still laughing.

"Oh, no!" - they laughed together, now Jounouchi was freely following Aoi and came to a stop when they reached Kaiba's limo - "Are you comin' or not?"

"Hu... he will get mad..." - Jounouchi looked uneasily at the open door.

"Forget it. C'mon." - she pointed at the door one last time before getting in.

Jounouchi took a really deep breath and got in, the nightmare was just about to begin.

"Why did you bring the dog?" - asked Seto almost snarling.

"Don't be annoying. He's coming with us." - she retorted.

"Whatever." - Seto looked at the road the whole way and only a very awkward silence remained.

When they got to the Kaiba Mansion Jounouchi felt confused but Aoi whispered in his ear "Personal jet". Yup, it was Kaiba after all.

As they exited the limo they almost rushed to the mini, not so mini, plane. Kaiba was pissed at something and Jounouchi didn't know why, but had a feeling it had something to do with him.

They got in the plane and in less than 2 minutes they took off.

As weird as it may seem the plane was really simple and plain, no Duel Monsters implied. Not even Blue Eyes!

3 hours in the trip and Jounouchi was really bored, he gave up on looking out the window and started to observe the inside of the plane. It wasn't flashy at all, but not boring either. It didn't look obsessive nor excessive, but quite simple and pretty. There were only six seats and three doors. The cockpit door was hidden by a soft blue curtain, the inner walls were a really soft shade of grey, the seats were soft red. On the back, at the far end of the seats was another soft blue curtain, Jounouchi got up and walked towards said curtain and pushed it aside.

"It's the bathroom." - said a cold voice.

Jounouchi's whole body shook but his voice came out normally - "I got that. I'll be right back."

"Don't get lost in there." - the CEO teased.

"As if." - the blond groaned as he closed the door - "What am I doing here?" - he whispered softly and finally let the mask fall as his breath quickened.

He looked around himself trying to calm down his anxiety. He was expecting a normal plane toilet but he was facing an actually bathroom. There was a sink, a bathtub and a toilet, all in white porcelain. The towels drawer was made of wood as well as the pharmacy. The walls were covered with a rusty blue colour and the floor was covered with a reddish wood, at least it looked like wood from where he stood.

The blond moved himself to where the mirror was held over the sink, his face was red and he could feel his heart beating fast. He was still anxious and it made him frustrated because he should have said no and ignore he could ever be here.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this?" - he said barely above a whisper as he felt his body sink to the floor as his body fell has he squeezed the place his heart should be with one of his hands - "Why does it hurt so much? Why?" - he could feel the tears gathering up and he was fighting them off by blinking his eyes and cleaning them with his other hand, but new formed tears replaced the others at an increasing rate and they wouldn't stop - "Why do I always have to fall in love with the same person? Why do I always have to fall in love with the same person? Why of all people does it have to be Kaiba Seto?" - he choked in between broken sobs.

In the same exact moment someone opened the door and that person heard it all.

"What?"

Jounouchi covered his mouth in horror with both hands as he looked at the person - "Oh, no. Seto, I can explain." - he said desperately looking scared at the CEO.

"What did you say?" - Seto entered the bathroom and closed the door behind his back locking it.

Jounouchi backed away until he was against the wall looking up at the, almost unnoticeable, flushed CEO - "What did you here?" - asked the blond fearfully.

"Everything." - Seto locked eyes with Jounouchi leaning down.

"Oh, no... Please don't hate me more, don't tell Aoi, if you want you can just leave me behind, pretend I don't exist, but don't hate me more than how much you do now-"

Jounouchi was cut by Seto's lips on his, at first his eyes grew wide in shock, but has soon as they really looked at Seto's half closed ones he relaxed and closed his eyes and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around the older's neck bringing him closer deepening the kiss. Seto held Jounouchi's waist dragging him to his lap as he sat down next to him leaning against the wall, once on his lap the blond stranded the older man. The azure eyes man hand wandered around the blond body above his clothes. Jounouchi whimpered when Seto's hands went bellow his shirt in search of his hot skin, the brown eyed teen just curled his fingers in Seto's hair pulling lightly while trying not to break the kiss.

Soon their clothes were nowhere near their bodies, only nudity and a thin layer of sweat dressed them. Seto's hands trailed down and down Jounouchi's spine and the blond's eyes snapped open.

"Wha-Wait! Kaiba! Aoi... she's in the... she's out there!" - he tried to knock some sense into the CEO's head, but all he did effectively was pant and moan and turn Seto on even more.

"She's sleeping." - he almost growled, biting down and sucking at the tender flesh on Jounouchi's neck making the blond whimper pathetically.

And so, they became one, for the very first time, coming undone together. Wasted and breathing hard, with eyes clouded with confusion, Jounouchi looked at Seto.

"What does this mean?" - the blond didn't know what to think of this situation and he surely didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Do I really have to tell you everything? Can't you figure this out on your own?" - Seto looked more serious than usually.

"I don't know... I can think about this with lots of meanings..." - the blond looked genuinely confused.

"Do you really think I would fuck anyone that confesses to me? Do you really think I'd kiss everyone that come onto me and say that they love me?!" - so, maybe Jounouchi didn't force himself onto Seto, when it was actually the other way around, but the sound of Seto's voice, the way it cracked in... exasperation?

"Do you..." - Jounouchi was trying his best to think about what was it, but only one reason seemed fair enough, even though it was impossible and ridiculous - "Do you love me too?" - the blond's brown eyes widened filled with shock by the fact that he actually said it out loud.

"You really are slow. Do I have any other reason?" - he raise a perfect eyebrow.

"Kai-"

"You should call me Seto." - the CEO cut him before he finished saying his surname - " Call me Seto when we are alone together. Otherwise act like you usually do." - he stated it like he was talking about what he had for lunch.

Jounouchi looked troubled - "What does this mean? What about Aoi?" - he said frowning.

"What's the problem with her?" - the brunet asked confused.

"Don't you love her?" - Jounouchi asked overwhelmed by confusion

"Why would I? I like her, she's enjoyable, her presence is a bit annoying sometimes but I just am able to love one person, and it's been hard to love anyone else but you since we met." - Kaiba said honestly, feeling far too exposed.

"How can you say it like that? She's my friend and your girlfriend!" - Jounouchi knew he was in trouble, but he didn't know he was in this much trouble.

"She's controlling me."

* * *

**This fic is going to have 7 chapters, side stories, epilogue and the true ending counting. I really hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is the light part of the story, the next chapter will be a lot darker, but not much, I don't write drama that well. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

**When it rains: Chapter 2**

"Controlling you? How's that possible? Is she a witch or something? Maybe Bakura's cousin?" - Jounouchi found it amazing and looked funny at Seto.

"This is not funny!" - Seto snapped - "I'm being serious here! How can you think I'm making this up?" - he glared at Jounouchi - "I'm the skeptic, remember?"

"Yes... so, how did you come to this brilliant conclusion? Really, one of my friends is controlling your every move making sure you don't fall in love with me? That's sounds ridiculous." - the blond looked sideways at Kaiba.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest lost in thoughts, then got up and entered the shower still thoughtful.

"Seto?" - Jounouchi looked confused - "Are you serious?" - he asked getting on his feet and started following the other man.

"I am." - was the simple answer that came out of the brunet's mouth while he turned the faucet and let the water run free.

"But how?" - he touched the blue eyed man shoulder - "How is it possible?"

"Black magic."

Jounouchi felt is face frown and confusion and hurt started overwhelming him - "But you don't believe in any of that!"

"That the reason why you should believe me." - he said dryly, regretting right away. He turned on his place to face Jounouchi - "She is my past self wife. Me and Atem researched about it and I so happened to use her to give birth to a child and live happily next to my real lover." - he paused and reached with his hand to caress the blond's face - "Your past self."

Jounouchi looked confused and astonished, but didn't say a word letting Seto explain everything he knew.

"I did go further in details and as it seems she was a powerful witch from Europe. When she gave birth to the baby she discovered all the truth, but instead of killing me or you or us both, she committed suicide. She used a spell that bidden the sky to rain for months, but my past self was stronger and broke the spell. When the used it she jumped off a cliff, it was needed a great sacrifice, so she used herself. Now she wants revenge, that's why she doesn't let us interact."

"But..." - Jounouchi started but ended up saying something without thinking - "It sounds like a Class B horror movie plot..." - Seto shot the death glare and he corrected himself - "But how can you be so sure?"

"I didn't know her and started going out with her right away. Seems very alike me." - he said stating the obvious - "Doesn't this sound a little strange?" - he asked arching an eyebrow.

"When ya say it like that..." - he admitted.

"Doesn't it sound strange that she always stops out fights and arguments?" - he kept on explaining why it was obviously suspicious.

"That's true, but I always thought she just didn't like to see us fighting." - the blond said thorn, discovering your best friend wasn't actually your friend was hard - "But if you know all this why don'tcha tell her that you're not using her to get pregnant and leave her? And that you don't want to take the baby from her?" - he asked feeling his chest hurt.

"Because I am." - the blue eyed man looked honestly and hopefully at Jounouchi.

"What?" - the blond snapped - "Are you mad? We're not even lovers!" - Jounouchi felt a lump on his throat and felt his chest hurt even more with the stricken look in Seto's eyes - I'm sorry... - he stepped in the shower and hugged Seto's waist leaning his forehead on the other's chest feeling the brunet wrapping his arms around him.

"I want to." - the CEO said without any hint of sarcasm or meanness.

Jounouchi's heart skipped a beat and he blushed furiously, closing his eyes trying to calm himself down - "Me too."

* * *

The plane landed finally and Jounouchi was the first to get out.

"Finally! Fresh air! Solid ground!" - he cried in happiness.

"Nothing better could come from a dog like you." - Seto snarled.

"Moneybags!" - Jounouchi growled.

"Hey! You're not starting again, are you?" - Aoi shout - "The trip was really peaceful so keep it that way!" - she warned.

You could hear something something like a "huff" and a "ah".

"Kaiba," - Jounouchi addressed him normally - "why Portugal?"

"Because I'm tired of Japan." - he deadpanned.

"But you could always go to America or-"

Aoi was cut off by Seto - "Screw America, I have money."

And all was silent when he turned his back on them. Both Aoi and Jounouchi looked at him with mouth hanging open but soon followed him.

* * *

It was a rainy day and the weather wasn't much different from Japan, just not as cold. Jounouchi and Aoi just laughed at Seto's frustrated behavior.

They took a cab and headed to an hotel, asked for a room and Aoi announced as soon as they stepped inside the room: -"Boys, I'm going out shopping. Be sure you don't fight, and if you do, don't break anything!" - she walked out the door and closed it.

Jounouchi turned to Seto - "You kno-"

"ANYTHING." - the door closed again with a slow slam, both boys too terrified to move.

Eventually Seto gave in first. Basically, he jumped Jounouchi into the bed laying in between his parted legs.

"We need to talk." - he said very seriously.

"Whoa! I think you wanna do me not talk to me." - Jounouchi said chuckling.

"That could do too." - the blue eyed man smirked.

"Don't even think about it! No, no and no!" - he crossed his arms in front of him - "I'm still very sore! Are you in heat or something?!"

"Maybe." - the brunet said teasingly with a mischievous smile that Jounouchi was surprised to see but found himself finding it fitting in the CEO's face - "But you looked so sexy earlier."

"You're the worst." - Jounouchi managed to say turning his face to the side trying to hide his blush with his hand - "Now get off of me." - he stuttered embarrassed.

"But you like it," - Seto bucked his hips against Jounouchi's making the blond whimper - "don't you?" - he whispered in the younger's ear.

"Seto," - he tried to sound tough failing miserably - "I'm serious." - he whined.

"Okay, okay." - Seto finally gave up and sat on the bed right across from Jounouchi.

"What did you want to talk about before you attacked me?" - the blond asked curiously.

"I was thinking." - Seto frowned and Jounouchi was scared he wanted to get away from him already - "How did you fall in live with me?" - the CEO looked genuinely confused - "I just don't understand, I'm cold and I don't do anything that does not favor me; I'm hateful and I'm always insulting you." - Seto expectant and... scared?

Jounouchi smiled softly towards Seto - "That's not how things work, that's..." - he tried to look for the right words - "that might be true, but it's just partially true." - the blond reached out for Seto's hands - "I know that you have a... a bad side, but we all do, it's just... you use that part of your personality has a defense wall and I understand that. Hell, look at me! I'm rude and I always think with my muscles instead of my brain and always find myself and a fuckton of fights. You speak too much and I beat people up. That's how it works. If it was another way this wouldn't be us." - he squeezed Seto's hand - "We complete each other with our awful temper." - he said letting a breathy laugh leave his lips.

"You're right." - Seto nodded - "I never thought about it that way." - he offered the blond a side smile - "Nor did I think you were such a poet." - now there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

Jounouchi simply shot him a knowing look - "You know, I really like it when you fight back when I yell at you, it fuels and fires me up, it's really awesome too when you just don't give up, overall when we start punching each other." - he laughed at the face Seto made - "I actually think I've developed a dog name fetish because of you. But don't you dare." - he warned when Seto was about to open him mouth to call him 'mutt' - "I don't understand how someone could NOT love you."

"Thank you." - Seto looked a bit confused at Jounouchi torn in between smiling and let his mouth hang open - "I guess."

Just like that, their eyes locked, the blond kept on smiling letting it grow every time and the brunet just looked adoringly at the other a little embarrassed.

"I like your eyes." - Seto said bluntly just like that - "It's like I'm staring at very expensive rich dark melted chocolate." - he smiled at the embarrassed frown Jounouchi made - "You're personality is amazing, even when you're being a little beyond what's accepted to a 'wrestler'." - he quoted jokingly receiving a 'screw you' look - "Honestly, you're bright and cheerful, faithful to the people you love and serious when it's needed. Your always protecting what's yours." - Seto reached with one had to Jounouchi's face and caressed it - "How come you were still single and crushing over someone like me?" - confusion could be read in Seto's eyes.

Jounouchi blushed like mad not really knowing what to say, he ended up blabbing something very embarrassingly - "Don't say those kind of things! I get embarrassed. - he closed his eyes and hid his face - "I was waiting for you or to forget you. Don't even joke about it." - he said looking at the other exasperatedly - "I'm nit supposed to be this uke! What have you done to me?!" - he shrieked.

"Magic?" - the CEO smirked deviously.

"Shut up." - the blond could kill him with his eyes.

* * *

#3 months later

"Seto..." - came as a throaty moan - "No-Not now..." - Jounouchi moaned, squirmed and blushed underneath the CEO's hands - "Not here... Plea-"

The rest was muffled by Seto's lips.

"Shut up or we won't be done by the time she gets back." - the CEO tried to shush the other.

"Bu-But... no!" - he tried to stop the brunet's hands - "Seto... please, no more." - he sobbed pleading - "I'm serious! Stop! Oh..." - the pleading was stopped for a while since Jounouchi was arching his back under the touch of the CEO that made him see starts.

"You ask me to stop, but..." - he groaned - "you keep moaning like that." - Seto said biting his own lip while staring down at Jounouchi.

"I said stop!" - the blond tried again pathetically while shivering - "Stop!" - he finally managed to push Seto away and tried to run but found himself being pushed to the floor with his arms pinned above his head - "Seto, I came twice..." - he squirmed while whimpering - "Quit playing with me." - he half moaned with tears making a beautiful constellation on his lashes.

"Okay, then." - Seto whispered in his ear hoarsely while his hands moved downwards.

"Wait! Seto!" - he tried to stop the CEO - "Seto no! Don't touch me there!" - he whined - "Please! No... Oh, yes!"

And Seto won again, smirking deviously he kissed the blond and made him forget about all the problems in their life.

* * *

"We need to get dressed, Seto." - the blond sounded upset - "Aoi is almost home."

"But I don't want to..." - the CEO growled while hugging the blond tight - "I never get to cuddle you properly..."

"Don't act spoiled!" - he shot the brunet a side glance - "That's your fault, we could have done it about half an hour ago, but you have a killer sex drive."

"But you like it." - Seto said cockily kissing the blond's neck and moved down leaving a trail of saliva, when he got to the shoulder he bit down and sucked.

"Ouch! That hurts! Seto! How the hell am I supposed to hide it now!" - the blond pouted and the CEO licked and kissed the newly formed bruise, that in his dictionary meant: 'Property of Kaiba Seto. DO NOT DARE to touch.' - "You're mean, Seto."

The blue eyes chuckled and kissed the other on the lips - "Shut up."

As they lip locked looking defiantly at each other the main door opened.

"Shit, Aoi is back!" - Seto cursed.

"What do we do?" - Jounouchi looked desperately at Seto.

"I don't know." - he frowned trying to think, and something popped in his head - "Wait, dress up!" - he was planning something - "Quickly."

Jounouchi didn't question dressed up as quickly as he could as did Seto after locking the door to his office.

They got out through a window.

"Let's run!" - said the CEO dragging Jounouchi by the hand.

They escaped the mansion running like mad men towards Yuugi's shop.

* * *

"What do we do now? He thinks we hate each other." - Jounouchi looked a little scared.

"My 'dear cousin' told him about us already." - Seto deadpanned.

"What? I was supposed to be the one telling him!" - the blond whined making the CEO chuckle.

"I know, I told him that. And Yuugi did too." - he said ruffling Jounouchi's hair before walking towards the door dragging his lover with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, fellas. The next chapters will be up in due time. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter, this chapter is broken in pieces that were "put together", it's all connected, tho. Hope you guys like it. :3

* * *

**When it rains: Chapter 3**

"Katsuya." - Aoi felt distant as she looked at the horizon drawing Jounouchi's attention.

"Hn?" - the blond looked at his friend.

"Do you like Seto?" - she asked not quite giving away any emotion.

The brown eyed man looked astonished at her as he started panicking - "What? Of course not! I hate him!" - he felt a pang in his chest and a lump on his throat.

"Hm..." - she hummed - "What if I marry him?" - she looked hopefully at him - "Won't you like him even a bit?"

This felt like a spear piercing through his heart.

"I..." - he stuttered - "I would try if it's just a bit." - he made his best effort not to frown.

"Really?" - she looked at him smiling brightly - "Thank you!"

And Jounouchi knew, deep down, that the worst was to come.

* * *

**#4 years later**

"Kaiba Seto, would you take Yamamoto Aoi as your wife?" - the damned priest Aoi chose asked in a disgusting voice.

The blue eyed vice-champion swallowed hard.

"Yes." - he said with no emotion in his voice, keeping the memory of Katsuya's smile in his mind while looking at the blond.

The rest of the ceremony was muted in his head, he simply followed the protocol. The kiss he gave Aoi was tasteless, like all those kisses they shared those four years, all his smiles were dry, almost painful, it they weren't directed at Katsuya. All those "I love you" he said were meant only for the blond, not her.

* * *

"Katsuya, we have wonderful news for you!" - Aoi was so excited and Jounouchi knew it was going to break his heart.

"What is it?" - he asked forcing a smile on his lips.

"I'm pregnant!" - she said jumping up and down - "We're having a kid!" - she grabbed his hands in between hers - "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah." - he smiled falsely as he felt his heart break a little more.

Seto just watched without moving.

* * *

"Katsuya..." - Seto hit the blond sweet stop one last time making the blond tremble into completion has he climaxed deep inside of him - "I love you." - he whispered in his lover ear.

As they cuddled Jounouchi whispered brokenly - "Seto, I can't do this anymore."

Seto sat up startled by the sudden statement - "What? Why?" - Seto perfect face was frowning and Jounouchi was bleeding inside - "What are you saying?" - the blue eyed man tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I love you too much to keep up with this." - said getting up and off the bed picking his clothes up putting them on.

"What are you saying? If you love me don't leave me!" - Seto pleaded broken and Jounouchi fell into deep sadness trying to get away from the man's grip.

"I'm sorry." - was the last thing he said to Seto before he ran through the door leaving the man he loved behind.

* * *

**#1 year later**

There was a knocking on the door. A blond man made his way to open it, his thin body didn't resemble the toughness of before, there was no define muscle and you could practically see his bones.

As he opened the door the cold air got in and so did the sound of the heavy rain pouring down outside.

"Seto..." - the brunet was holding a baby against him inside his coat. Jounouchi's heart broke a little more - "Come in." - he said stepping aside from entryway for Seto to get in.

When Seto finished drying himself he went to check on his son that was sleeping in the guests room. Ever since he set foot in the house the two adults didn't share a word.

The brown eyed man was sitting on the couch watching the flames turn the wood into ash, hearing it break. The CEO made his way to the living room to watch the man he loved. He walked silently without a word sitting on the wood carved center table in front of the blond, he looked into those brown eyes, those rich chocolate eyes he fell in love with. Seto moved his hand and touched the other's face making him close his eyes in response. After a few seconds Jounouchi opened them a bit looking at Seto through half-lidded eyes, the CEO moved closer, feeling that anxiety and sweetness rush pumping through his veins like all those times before.

Seto kissed Jounouchi softly, too lightly, too innocently, too slowly, almost painful. He moved away oh so slowly. Their eyes locked. And they kissed again with so much intensity and love and despair.

Their clothes dropped to the floor one by one. Jounouchi found himself laid on his back with Seto in between his legs. The rest of the world was just a buzz in his ears, what mattered to him was Kaiba entering him in the dim light provided by the flames. The way his face contorted in pleasure and the way he felt inside Jounouchi. How the blond trembled and squirmed and whined and moaned. How they didn't need to share any words, how they knew exactly what the other was feeling, how they loved each other.

They climaxed together sharing a kiss.

Seto let himself fall on Jounouchi letting his head rest on the blond's chest feeling his hair being caressed by his lover fingers.

"Seto," - the blond murmured, finally breaking the silence pact - "what happened?"

"She's gone." - the blue eyed man answered kissing Jounouchi's wrist.

"What?" - Jounouchi sounded shocked and Seto was sure he was frowning.

Seto sighed and sat up dragging the blond up with him sitting him on his lap resting his chin on Jounouchi's head.

"I couldn't stand her, I couldn't bear touching her and kissing her if I couldn't be with you." - his arms tightened around the blond - "Since we got married she turned into this selfish, self-centered and she's always trying to argue!" - his breath turned uneven - "She would push my brother away and demand me to look after her wherever and whenever she went because she was pregnant and she would ramble around saying I was hers and no one else and she was the only person that could have me." - he finished in a very deep quivered breath - "She's not who you think she is."

"I know, she told me that herself." - the blond admitted.

"What do you mean?" - the brunet pushed the blond softly from his chest so he could look at Jounouchi's face.

"She told me that if I didn't step away and leave you for once she was going to kill the baby." - his brown eyes tear up a little and he trembled almost unnoticeably.

"Then that's why..." - Seto was at a loss of words - "You shouldn't have believed her." - he frowned worriedly

"Yes, I didn't believe her, she was capable of everything, she wanted you all to herself and I couldn't let her kill an innocent being." - he answered finally letting some tears fall.

"Look at you now. I should have been here to take care of you." - the CEO reached up and cupped the blond's face with one hand.

"You couldn't." - Jounouchi grimaced bitterly - "She knew it all along, since that day in the place. She was just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Why? How?" - Seto let the obviousness of their situation sink in, she was a witch after all.

"Seto," - Jounouchi reached up and cupped the brunet's face - "You know why and how, you said it yourself," - Jounouchi looked deeply into those blue eyes - "she wants revenge because she never got to have you. Not then not now."

They fell silent and the air was heavy, Jounouchi rested his head against Seto's chest again letting the brunet place his face in his head smelling the familiarity of the blond's smell.

"Tell me what happened, Seto." - Jounouchi finally managed to ask.

"She..." - he swallowed hard and corrected himself - "we argued this morning and..." - he paused a little to find the right words.

"And?" - Jounouchi was growing impatient.

"It's complicated..." - he sighed sadly.

Jounouchi pulled himself from Seto's arms and made his best effort not to shout - "What is? Just say it."

"She said she would kill herself if I didn't say I loved her and made love to her." - he admitted grimacing from the memory.

"And?" - Jounouchi asked brokenly.

"I didn't do it," - he said furiously - "I thought she was bluffing."

"Where is she now?" - the blond finally understood what was really happening.

"I don't know," - his eyes shifted from Jounouchi's whole face to just his eyes - "she left a little before I came here..."

There was silence again.

"Do you know how to prepare baby milk?" - Seto asked trying to avoid further questions.

"Yes, I do. Do you think the baby needs to eat already?" - Jounouchi started getting up and dressed him boxers throwing Seto's at the brunet - "He's still sleeping. But I don't have any baby bottles around here."

"Don't worry about that." - the brunet walked towards the bag he brought on his shoulder - "I have everything he needs here, the only problem is that I'm no expert when it comes to babies..." - Seto looked embarrassed.

Jounouchi smiled softly and walked towards Seto wrapping his arms on the brunet waist - "I'll teach you." - he said getting on the tip of his toes to kiss Seto's cheek.

"I love you." - the CEO mumbled still embarrassed kissing the blond's forehead.

"I know." - Jounouchi smiled brightly.

In that moment the baby starts crying and Seto rushes into the room while Jounouchi prepares the milk. And everything was calm and the baby was eating the blond actually managed to get a look of the baby. His whole face softened when he looked at him. _He's so cute_, was what the blond thought.

He didn't resemble Aoi at all, he was just like Seto, blue eyes and brown hair, even thought the baby's hair were damp-sand like.

"Do you remember the day we ran to Yuugi's house?" - Jounouchi asked feeling nostalgic.

"Yes. It was honestly amusing." - Seto smiled softly.

"Yuugi's face was priceless." - the blonde chuckled - "He thought Atem was joking."

"Indeed." - Seto looked at his son checking the bottle - "I think someone slept on the couch that night." - this comment made both men fall into laughter and the baby smiled excitedly as well.

"He doesn't look like Aoi at all. His eyes are just like yours and his hair too. His features are different." - Jounouchi looked amused at the little being - "He's totally different from her."

"He looks like you." - the brunet said has he placed the empty bottle in a drawer next to the bed the baby was in and started playing with him.

"How's that even possible?" - the blond laughed.

"I think that fate finally smiled at us." - he said with a mysterious look.

"Oh, really?" - Jounouchi suppressed his laughter - "How's that even possible?"

"I'm telling you, just believe me." - he arched his eyebrows.

"I just wonder why now." - Jounouchi caressed the baby that looked curiously at him.

"I just rather live it than question it." - Seto smiled softly and looked at his son - "Yuuki, this is your real mommy. Say hello to Katsuya."

As if waiting for the cue the child eyes grew wide in surprise and smiled brightly reaching his arms towards Jounouchi and asking to be held and the blond promptly did.

"Hey little guy." - he looked adoringly at the child - "I just met you and I love you so much already, Yuuki." - the blond held the baby close hugging him softly and kissing the top of his head - "From now on I'm going to be your dad, okay? I love you a lot." - he smiled softly.

"No, Katsuya, you are his mommy, I gave the sperm." - Seto said jokingly.

"I didn't give the eggs." - he glared at his lover.

"No, but you're going to give him the unconditional love he needs and act like a mother-hen." - the CEO smirked deviously and Jounouchi simply gritted his teeth shooting the death glare.

* * *

**#Some months later**

_"The whereabouts of Yamamoto Aoi are still unknown, all that is known is what caused her disappearance, she and her husband, Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., had, according to anonymous witnesses, a minimal argument caused by the incompatibilities of ideas of the couple; they argued about their son's future, Aoi imposed her ideas over Seto's, she wanted their child to take over the corporation, and Seto disagreed profusely saying that Yuuki, their son, has and will always have all the right to choose and do whatever he wants to on his own; soon the argument turned into accusations from the wife. Not long after that Aoi leaves the house, at approximately 16:30, followed by her husband, who left with the baby to a old friend house apartment. It was also said that Kaiba Seto asked her for the divorce not so long ago and she refused to accept it. That's all for today, keep with us for more news-"_

Jounouchi turned the television off and sat on a chair frowning trying to maintain himself calm - "Show offs."

"Indeed." - Yuugi nodded in agreement with a sad look on his face.

* * *

"Seto," - the blond called while drew intricate invisible patterns on Seto's chest - "what did really happen to Aoi?"

The brunet sighed - "I don't know, Katsuya." - he kissed the top of his lovers head - "I wish I knew, but I don't know." - he held Jounouchi tighter.

"Do you think Atem knows?" - the blond what troubled and drowning in sorrow and guilt.

"Maybe." - Seto whispered - "But why all this now?"

"It's just a strange feeling." - he said not quite understanding himself.

* * *

"Katsuya." - a well know female voice called him, the blond and his lover were taking a walk, Mokuba insisted to stay with the baby at Yuugi's shop.

Jounouchi stops on his track and turns around facing the woman - "Aoi." - he whispered almost incredulously but a little happy.

"You stole everything from me." - she shouted. The look in her eyes were scary, it felt like she was mad - "You took everything from me again!" - in that moment rain started to pour and it was so loud it muffled almost every sound.

"Wait, no!" - Jounouchi tried to talk to her - "I never intended to!" - he tried to explain.

"Shut up!" - she screamed covering her ears and closing her eyes - "You always get to be happy!" - she shook her head no like she was crazy - "You always have everything!" - she stopped shaking her head - "You always get to live." - she uncovered her ears and opened her eyes looking completely insane - "But not this time." - she smiled eerily sending unpleasant shivers down the blonds spine - "This time is my turn." - her voice lowered to an almost normal volume.

"Wait!" - Seto shouted at her - "Aoi, what are you doing?" - he looked wide eyed at her as she searched for something in her purse.

"Can't you see, my love?" - her voice was sickeningly sweet - "I'll obliterate him so we can be happy, my love." - her voice was supposed to be loving and sweet but it only made Seto nauseated - "Oh, here." - she said happily taking a gun out of her purse letting it fall from her arm to the floor while she admired the revolver, she slowly pointed it at Seto and the at Jounouchi.

"Quit fucking around!" - the brunet growled - "Stop this madness!"

"Too late." - she smiled as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**#Several days later**

_Where am I?_

A brown haired man looked around not quite recognizing where he was, his head hurt like hell and his left eyes was covered. He slid his only uncovered eye shut, everything was still too blurry. After a few moments he tried again and it was better.

The room was mainly white and it did stink of hospital, the he remembered. Aoi tried to kill Jounouchi, but the CEO jumped in front of him and saved the blond, and then the bullet traveled to an unknown target that turned to be a glass wall, it shattered and one of those particles destroyed his left eye. Seto sighted, he could imagine Katsuya teasing him about that later, and he smirked at the thought.

Seto turned his head to face a sitting body, the blond had his face stained with tears. His beautiful hair messier than usual. He certainly could eat Katsuya here and now if it wasn't for his leg. He doesn't really know what happened to his leg but blames the glass anyway.

He stretches his arm and touches Jounouchi's face.

"Katsuya." - the CEO calls.

The blond wakes up startled - "Seto!" - he jumped off the chair and onto the bed - "Are you okay?" - he looks the the brunet that just nods chuckling - "I was so worried!" - he hugged Seto really tight - "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." - he babbled.

"Hey! Easy." - the CEO laughed softly not yet used to it yet - "I'm not dead nor was I close to it, was I?"

"You were asleep for 6 fucking days!" - the blond growled - "Don't you dare do that again!" - he ended up whining and crying while hugging Seto again.

Seto actually laughed whole heartily this time and Jounouchi just kept on babbling.

"Don't you do that again! Do you hear me you soon of a bitch?!" - the blond sobbed - "I don't even know how she managed to shot that second time!" - he cupped the CEO's face - "Does your leg hurt?" - he asked worriedly.

"A bit," - he kissed the blond - "but not much." - the look in his eyes changed to a mischievous glint - "You know," - his wrapped his arms around the blonds waist tracing Jounouchi's spine with his fingers making him shiver - "my muscles need some stretching..." - he whispered in his lover ear biting it softly.

Jounouchi swallowed hard - "Yeah," - he pushed away getting on his feet - "and your kid needs a hug from his father." - the blond said obnoxiously with an arched brow.

"How is he?" - he asked worried, Aoi was still out there after all.

"He's fine." - Jounouchi smiled softly - "He's right outside with Mokuba. I'll be right back." - he said has he left the room.

Some minutes later the blond comes in the room again, this time with Yuuki in his arms.

"Hey baby." - he greeted his son looking adoringly at him - "How are you doing?" - he asks as Jounouchi places the baby sitting on Seto's chest who held the baby hands to give him balance - "Dad's doing great, don't you think?" - he smiles softly at the curiosity in his son's eyes.

The baby didn't quite answer, he preferred to move to Seto's pillow and sat there. Seto helped him keeping him steady and secure, the baby touched curiously the eye-patch on his father's face, still sporting a poker face he kissed it and then giggled clapping his hands excitedly. Neither men understood very well what the baby wanted to say but they were happy he wasn't scared by the changes in his father, which made them both melt inside.

"You're so lucky." - Jounouchi said softly.

"We." - he made sure the word went through - "We are very lucky."

"We are." - the blond replied holding Seto's hand as their fingers intertwined.

* * *

**This is it, now there's only the other stuff I wrote to complete this work, but all in all is done. Thank you all who read this. :3**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: **And I'm uploading this yet again today because... I don't even know why I'm updating this so fast.

* * *

**When it rains: Epilogue**

_"Yamamoto Aoi is still missing, whatsoever, Kaiba Seto was shot a few weeks ago and everything points to his wife. Some fonts confirm that it was her and that she looked insane and intended to kill Jounouchi Katsuya but failed; Seto jumped his friend to the floor in time to save him fr-" _- the TV was turned off.

"Honestly, I think I'm going to stop watching news." - the blond sighed in defeat.

"But hey, you're famous!" - Seto teased.

"I already was, Moneybags. I'm one of the three top duelist of the world, and I swear to God, I'm going to kick your ass again." - he pouted giving away kicked puppy feelings.

Seto moved closer to the blond and hugged him from behind -"I know you are." - he kissed the smaller man neck listening to his whimpers - "But I doubt you'll ever make me lose again." - he smirked against his lover neck.

* * *

**#5 years later**

_"Yamamoto Aoi was never found therefore Kaiba Seto asked his lawyer to work on the papers that freed him from his wife. They were already accepted and he found love again in the arms of Jounouchi Katsuya, his forever rival. The most successful CEO of Japan is travelling through Europe at the moment to get married. I bet this will satisfy some fans of theirs, don't you think? Keep with us for-"_

"Why won't they leave us alone?!" - Jounouchi shrieked - "And we're back from Europe for weeks now!"

"Why did they say I was the most successful CEO in Japan?" - Seto looked a little shocked.

"What?" - the blond looked worriedly at his husband - "Seto, are you okay?"

"I am the WORLD most successful CEO ever!" - the brunet looked a little crazed out and Jounouchi let his mouth hang open for a little until he came back from his shock.

"Oh, dear." - the blond ended up sighing - " Come, Yuuki. Let's go eat some ice cream. Dad isn't feeling that great..."

"Okay, mommy!" - the child smiled happily and held Jounouchi's hand leaving the room.

"How's this possible?!" - Seto shouted startling the whole mansion - "I'm the world most successful and famous, not Japan!" - this made everyone resume their activities and ignore the house owner.

Not long after that he noticed that Jounouchi and Yuuki were gone.

* * *

**I wonder why my epilogues and side stories and etcs are always more comical than the stories itself.**


	6. Side Story

**A/N: **Here's a short side story. I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. I didn't really write the smut because I CAN'T write smut at the moment because I suck, so let me just write sexy from time to time.

* * *

**When it rains: Side story**

**#4 years before the last part of the epilogue**

"Hey-hey, mister Captain!" - Jounouchi smirked - "Won't you care to help me?" - he tried to make a sexy voice.

"What do you wan-" - Seto stopped half way through what he was doing and saying and stared at Jounouchi before swallowing hard and answering - "Aye, Aye, little princess. How can I help you?" - he automatically closes his laptop and ran for it towards the "little princess".

"I think my dress has a hole," - he said faking innocence - "would you care to check it for me, nice Captain?"

"Aye, aye, little princess," - he was eating the blond with his eyes like Jounouchi was candy "I'll much like to help."

Yeah, he knew Jounouchi was going to tease him for his eye-patch.

* * *

**ALMOST OVER FOR GOOD. SERIOUSLY. I PROMISE. MAYBE. I DON'T KNOW. BUT I THINK YES. KEEP TUNED FELLAS.**


	7. The End

**A/N:** This is the end for good, I promise. -shot-

* * *

**When it rains: The End**

She knew it. She knew it all along. But she wanted to make herself believe that he hasn't just use her. She didn't want to believe that he, the man of her dreams, has just used her to give birth to that child she wanted to call hers, but he took the baby to live with him. He left her to be with him. He left her to be with him again... He stole him again. Why wasn't she good enough for him like Jounouchi was? It seems that it doesn't matter anymore, she was alone. Left alone. Like all those years ago. Just like that, she lost Seto. She lost Seto to him. Just like today.

"But... isn't the rain so pretty?"

She let her body be embraced by the wind. There was a startling noise, a body hitting the floor and a sheet of blood came to scene as it left her body someone screamed in horror and that's how they found Yamamoto Aoi.

* * *

**I'm so dramatic, Jesus, I'm not even christian. Hope you all like it. See you soon. :'D**


End file.
